


Offstage

by GroundZeroExplosionHero



Category: Undertale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 08:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11055561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GroundZeroExplosionHero/pseuds/GroundZeroExplosionHero
Summary: Papyrus had secretly been writing letters to Mettaton under the name of 'Your Biggest Fan' for quite some time now. While Mettaton had been keeping his eye on Papyrus, he also loved how nice his fan was. Then, he finds out he gets the best of both worlds.





	Offstage

I’m not satisfied with how this came out at all, but whatever. I started this a long time ago and decided to just finish it and post it. Other fanfics I post will be better, I swear.

~

Mettaton was getting ready for his show in his room backstage. He could hear the crowd roaring, even from there. Being on the surface was so different! Well, not by all that much. He was still famous, but even humans liked to watch him. Some of them, though, we extremely cruel and hated him for no real reason. Just because he was a monster. He didn't let his haters get in the way of his fame though. He always stayed his energetic self for the cameras and for his fans. As he sat and waited, he looked over to his desk, where a bunch of fan letters were. He walked over and then started going through them before his gaze wandered over to the other side of the desk, where some special letters were. They were all from the same person, always sent in special envelopes for him. Mettaton smiled and looked at those instead, scanning how they all were sent from his “biggest fan”. He got lost in the thought of having a biggest fan, always doing such nice things to him. The other fan mail had some lewd comments and annoying things being said by random people and monsters. Before he got too lost in the moment, he realized he had to be on stage and then left the backstage room.

~

“Come on guys, we're gonna be late!” Papyrus urged the group on. Sans chuckled at his brother’s antics.

“Come on, bro. I know you're excited, but calm down.”

“No, Sans! I really like going to Mettaton’s shows! The last time we were too late!” He said. Sans shrugged, sort of moving Toriel’s arm because they were holding hands. She gave a slight smile.

“I'm sure we'll get there soon, Papyrus.” She said nicely. Alphys smiled a little and raised an eyebrow.

“You seem to be the most excited one here for this, Papyrus. Any special reasons?” She asked. He blushed a slight orange and then turned around. 

“Not at all!” He said. He moved faster down the road, trying to avoid a follow-up question.

Alphys went on, talking quietly to Undyne about how she shipped it immensely, causing Undyne to start laughing. Sans and Toriel gave each other a light smile. Sans then called out to his brother.

“Hey, Paps! I know a shortcut, come back!” He said. Papyrus stopped and turned around slowly before he walked back to the group hesitantly. 

Sans nodded and then took the lead in the group for a moment. He turned them into the alley and when they turned the corner, they were in front of the theater. Papyrus gasped and smiled. 

“Wowie! I have NO idea how you did that, but thank you, brother!” He said. Sans shrugged.

“No probs. Now, you can find us some seats. Anywhere ya want.” He sad, everyone else nodding in agreement.

Papyrus quickly entered after getting them tickets and then looked around the theater. He couldn't find any good enough seats so he walked up to the stage. As he got closer, he saw a table, specially reserved. It had their names on it. Alphys smiled a little.

“I told Mettaton we were coming. Looks like he got us good seats! Isn't that nice?” She asked. Everyone smiled and nodded. 

Papyrus felt extremely special as he sat in the seat with his name on it. He looked at the name card and how it was written in curvy, and stylish letters, clearly made by Mettaton himself. Papyrus almost squealed in joy and excitement. Once they got situated, the people started applauding. The group looked up at the stage and the curtains opened. They revealed Mettaton, in all his usual glory. 

“Goooooood evening, ladies, gentlemen, and my monsters!” He said. He looked down at the table he reserved. The group waved...well, Papyrus almost flipped over the table as he waved. Mettaton smiled and waved back to him.

As the show went on, Mettaton started to sing and dance along to music his cousin, Napstablook, was providing. It was going fairly well, considering how much the crowd was cheering. Sans and Alphys, being the shorter ones, were sort of straining to see. Toriel and Undyne each picked up their respective partner and held them up to their level. Sans and Alphys blushed, smiling and the four got a little romantic at the table with their partners. Papyrus looked at them and felt awkward about them doing that RIGHT THERE, but tried to take his focus and put it back on Mettaton.

The show soon ended with one big number, a song and dance that Papyrus greatly enjoyed. The curtains closed and he felt his excitement making his soul beat rapidly, causing him to look down and blush palely as he realized it. Sans looked over to his brother with a questioning glance.“You alright, Paps?” He asked. Papyrus felt himself jump a little on the inside as he turned to look his brother in the face.

“Yes, I’m fine, Sans.”“You sure? Your bones look pretty rattled.”“Yes, yes, I’m fine!” Sans chuckled, seeing he was annoyed by the small pun and nodded, dismissing the issue. Papyrus sighed and then looked towards the stage. He wished the show went on longer so he could watch Mettaton perform. He smiled to himself as he closed his eyes, thinking about the show that just went on before his very eyes. The dancing and singing had him absolutely captivated and he sat there, unaware of the eyes of his friends staring at him. He suddenly opened them, wanting to return to do something. “Alright, let’s go home!” He said, quickly rushing out of the place. Everyone looked confused.“Well, he’s acting weird.” Sans said, a little confused. Toriel gave his skull a pat.“I’m sure he’s fine, Sans.” She reassured him. He smiled and nodded at her words, appreciating them as their group made their way out of the theater.~Papyrus flopped into his bed, grinning like an idiot. Sans and Toriel had went back out for one of their dates, so he had the house to himself for the time being. He pulled out a piece of paper and a pen, along with a fancy envelope. He tapped his cheekbone with the pen for a moment before starting to write.

I really enjoyed your latest show! The singing and dancing was absolutely amazing! It was really fun to watch and I was sad to see it end. You're really talented and...I don't know the word. Anyway, when's your next performance? I'd love to come!  
~Your Biggest Fan

Papyrus was grinning and blushing like a little kid as he wrapped up the envelope, quite pleased with himself as he thought no one would ever be able to tell he was writing the letters. He got up to mail his envelope, leaving his room and practically jumping down the stairs. He went out of the house, heading over to Alphys’ new lab. He gave the letters to her to give to Mettaton, figuring he was too busy being a big star. 

Alphys looked at the letter before realization hit her. Mettaton always talked about how he had a biggest fan, AND about Papyrus, surprisingly. Once she clicked two things together, she smirked. Matchmaking mode activate. She invited him into the lab.

“Hey, Papyrus? You wanna go watch TV? I know Sans and Toriel are probably out, but we can hang out and watch anime or something.” She said. Papyrus thought and nodded.

“Hm...sure! Why not?” He said with a slight grin. “Will Undyne be here?”

“Oh, I'll call her!” She said quickly. She smirked on the inside. “Oh, I'll call her alright…to witness this perfect shipping moment.” She said to herself.

“What was that last part?” Papyrus asked. “I couldn't hear you.”

“N-Nothing! Just go upstairs while I call Undyne!” She said, pushing him towards the escalator.

Papyrus thought she was being a bit strange, but he didn’t dwell on it as he went to the escalator and started riding up. He hummed softly, looking around the lab. It seemed cleaner than usual, mainly since Alphys is usually do busy doing her own thing, like writing fanfics, to keep the place tidy. Maybe Undyne hanging out with her there so much made some kind of influence. They may have lived in the same house, but the two females could often be found here as well. He shrugged it off, thinking it was a good thing. He reached the top, going over to sit on the couch. Soon enough, before he knew it, Undyne was over there as well. She grabbed Papyrus into a headlock, giving her best friend a noogie.

“‘Sup, punk?!” She asked, grinning. Papyrus tried getting her off.

“Undyne! I’ve told you about the noogies!” He said, though he couldn't help but grin at his best friend’s antics. She laughed and released him, putting her hands on her hips.

“So, I heard we were going to watch some anime?”

“Oh, yes! That’s why Alphys called you right?”  
She gave a nod and a grin in reply. It was indeed why she was called, among some other things. But, she didn't lead the skeleton on in any way. They three sat down, Alphys and Undyne laughing to themselves softly. 

Some time into the anime they were watching, the door suddenly burst open. Mettaton stepped in, striking a pose for dramatic effect. A small, ‘Nice entrance! +100” was next to him, one of the familiar phrases that came along with his entrances or just random poses.

“Alphys, darling! I’m here for my examination!” He said, staying in his pose for a moment. Alphys and Undyne glanced at one another before looking at Papyrus. His face showed how shocked he was. Like, damn. His cheekbones were tinted orange and he was staring like an idiot at the robot that just suddenly entered. Mettaton took a second to notice Undyne and Papyrus alongside Alphys. Even then, he greeted them all the same. “Oh, hellooooooooo, darlings~!” He said.

Papyrus seemed to grow even more orange at being called that, it actually seeming to get him flustered. He jumped up, beginning to panic. “M-Mettaton! I’m sorry, w-were we getting in the way of your examination?! I swear, I didn't mean to!” 

“Oh, it’s quite alright! It won't be too long!” He said, shaking his head.

Alphys got up, going to examine Mettaton’s body to make sure everything was in working order. Undyne was trying to get Papyrus to calm the fuck down, considering it looked like he was going to pass out or something. After a bit, Mettaton stretched out his limbs.  
“Ah, feeling better than ever! As always! Thanks, darling~!” He said, giving Alphys a hug. Alphys grinned, returning it before hopping out of his arms and then grabbing Papyrus’ letter. It didn't fail to get the skeleton’s attention as Alphys did so, either.

“No problem! And THIS is for you!” Alphys said, giggling softly. Mettaton noticed the special wrapping and smiled brightly.

“Ooh~! A new letter from my biggest fan? How exciting!” He said, taking it from her hands. He quickly opened it up, reading it over before he sighed softly, smiling. “They’re so nice! I wish I could meet them!” 

Papyrus felt his soul skip a beat at the robot’s words, feeling like he was going to die from embarrassment. Undyne gave him a nudge and whispering where his ear would be.

“You should tell him the letter’s from you, Paps!” She urged. Papyrus looked at her, clearly unsure. He didn't want to ruin any chance of having a good relationship in the future, even if Mettaton was completely on a different level. She gave a thumbs up, trying to reassure him. He stared ahead, taking a deep breath and going forward some. 

“M-Mettaton?” He prompted quietly, twiddling his fingers some. Mettaton paused, going from looking at his reflection to looking at Papyrus. He struck a pose.

“Oh~? You want an autograph, Papy dear?” He asked him.

“Yes! I mean, no! I mean, yes, but I have something to tell you!” He said, already feeling like he messed it up. The robot blinked, tilting his head. 

“Oh? Well, what is it?”

“I...I’m your biggest fan!”

“Oh! Well, thanks!”

“No, I mean the one who writes all of the letters!”

Mettaton stared ahead at the skeleton, some things swirling around his mind. First, the skeleton that had caught his attention had been the one writing the letters? He instinctively called bullshit. It was too good to be true. But, maybe he was telling the truth. He held the letter up, waving it around some. He knew he hadn't shown it to anyone else, so he thought it would be a good test. 

“Oh? Well, if you’re truly my biggest fan, tell me what’s on this letter!” He told him. Papyrus blinked.

“Oh! ‘I really enjoyed your latest show! The singing and dancing was absolutely amazing! It was really fun to watch and I was sad to see it end. You're really talented and...I don't know the word. Anyway, when's your next performance? I'd love to come! ~Your Biggest Fan’!”  He said, pretty confidently. Mettaton stared again before going forward and hugging the skeleton. Papyrus looked like he almost overheated right there on the spot.

“Oh my~! I can't believe it! You’re so kind to me, Papy~!” He said. Papyrus gingerly hugged the robot back, wearing a lovesick smile.  
“N-No problem, Mettaton!” He said.

Mettaton realized what he was doing a few seconds later and a faint pink blush tinted his metallic cheeks. He pulled away a few moments later, putting his hands behind his back. Papyrus shifted on his legs awkwardly, doing the same. Undyne and Alphys just stared at the two, the silence being painful even for them. Then Undyne groaned out loud.

“JUST AGREE TO GO ON A DATE ALREADY!” She said. Alphys lightly hit her girlfriend in the arm.

“Undyne! You have to let them ease into it!” 

“But there’s already so much romantic tension!” She said, crossing her arms.

The robot and skeleton looked at the couple before looking back at one another. They stood awkwardly before Papyrus took a deep breath. He tried straightening up for better posture and presentation.

“M-Mettaton, would you like to accompany me somewhere? Possibly, a restaurant?” He asked him, cheekbones a shade of orange. Mettaton blinked, but then smiled and struck a pose. 

“That sounds FABULOUS, darling~!” He replied. Hearing that, Papyrus’ confidence seemed to shoot way up. He grinned.

“Excellent! Tomorrow night?” 

“Sounds wonderful~!”  
“Great! I, the GREAT Papyrus, will make sure this is not a waste of your time! Now, I must get ready!”

And with that, the skeleton turned and sped out of the lab, heading back to his house. They all watched in slight surprise. Getting ready when the date was tomorrow night? Well, that was some dedication right there. Though, Mettaton looked pretty damn excited. It’s not like he could change his outfit all that much, but he went about trying to get Alphys to make sure he was in tip top shape and that he had a high battery.

Back at the house of the skelebros, Sans and Toriel had returned from their time together, relaxing on the couch as they watched TV. Sans was in Toriel’s lap and she was holding him like a stuffed animal. It was quiet and peaceful until Papyrus burst through the door with a loud ‘NYEH!’ suddenly. They both jumped before turning to the door. Sans raised an eyebrow.

“Uh, hey, bro. What’s up? Something good happen?” He asked. Papyrus slowly turned to look at his brother, wearing a huge grin.

“Sans! I just planned a date with Mettaton tomorrow night!” He said happily. Sans and Toriel both looked pretty surprised. While Sans kept a happy face on, he felt some underlying worry creep in. 

“That’s p cool, bro! Congrats!” He said. Toriel smiled.

“I’m happy for you, Papyrus. Especially when you like him so much!” She said. He grinned in appreciation of their words.

“Thank you both! Now, I have to go get ready!” He said, almost jumping up the stairs to his room. Once he was out of earshot, Sans sighed, shaking his skull.

“Think this is going to end well?” Toriel asked, looking down at him.

“I hope so. If it doesn't, I’m giving that robot a fucking bad time.” He muttered. Then she lightly hit him on the skull.

“No swearing.” She said. He smiled and chuckled softly.

“Sorry, Tori.” He said.  
   
She smiled, kissing the top of his skull before they went back to watching the movie.  
~  
The next day, Papyrus showed up early to the restaurant, still bouncing in excitement. He had messaged Mettaton earlier (something he had always dreamed about) about which restaurant they were going to go to. It was a more casual one since they could have their privacy and not have people trying to harass Mettaton. He made sure his clothes were in order. He was going to wear his Cool Dude outfit, but Sans and Toriel helped him look a little more fancy. He was wearing some formal attire and had a rose. He waited and began to grow more nervous. What if he blew it and Mettaton didn't like him? What if he messes it up so bad that everyone finds out and thinks badly of him? What if-

“Hello, Papy~!”

Papyrus turned to see the robot standing beside him. He blushed palely, cheekbones turning a pale orange. He regained his confidence in that short amount of time. The Great Papyrus could surely pull this off! He knew he could!

“Hello, Mettaton! How are you this day? Oh, and this is for you!” He said quickly, clearly excited. He handed Mettaton the rose, smiling brightly. Mettaton blushed some, smiling as he took the rose into his hand and then holding it. Thorns weren't a problem for him, considering the fact that he was a robot. 

“Aw, Papy! You’re too kind!”

In all honesty, Mettaton wasn’t used to being treated this well. He never thought to go out with anyone before. The lewd comments he got in letters and performances was completely different from how the skeleton in front of him was treating him. It was only a simple gesture, but he could tell it meant way more to him than one might think.

“Shall we go inside?” Papyrus asked, breaking the robot’s from his thoughts. Mettaton gave a smile and a nod. With that, Papyrus offered his arm to the robot. Mettaton smiled as he obliged and took his arm.

The couple walked inside the restaurant. Mettaton was left looking a little surprised. While they agreed on somewhere more casual, the skeleton had still seemed to find a really fancy place. Never doubt the Great Papyrus when he wanted to go all out on something. It really warmed Mettaton’s soul. 

After a bit, the two were seated at a table. Mettaton figured this would be the highlight of the date, getting to know the other more. Papyrus smiled softly, seemingly intrigued already.

“So, Mettaton! Tell me about yourself!” The skeleton prompted his date.

Mettaton was actually a bit surprised. He wasn’t expecting that question. He was a huge star and he figured the entire world basically ‘knew’ him. But, maybe this would be a chance for him to open up some more.

“Well…of course, I like the things I do with my career. I also like fashion and romantic things!” He said, looking happy for a moment before he sighed. “Though, I wish it wasn’t like this sometimes.”

Papyrus looked a little confused, some underlying worry creeping in. “What do you mean?”

“Well, it’s not as easy and fun as it looks!” Mettaton began to explain. “So many people look up to me and it ends up being a lot of pressure. I mean, I appreciate all of them for seeing in that light, but then I don’t want to let them down. It just gets hard sometimes. Not to mention the more…provocative…fans.” 

The skeleton frowned, feeling bad for the robot. “I’m sorry, Mettaton,” He said. “But, I believe in you!”

Mettaton looked up, raising an eyebrow. A smile that he couldn’t hold back creeped onto his face. “Really?” He asked, earning a blush and smile from Papyrus.

“Of course! You’re a huge star! I know you can do anything! I’ll never think otherwise!” He said. Mettaton stared at him before chuckling some and resting his head in his hand.

“That’s why your my biggest fan, Papy.” He said, sighing some in content. Papyrus seemed happy that he appeared to have cheered the robot. “So, tell me about YOU~!”

This took Papyrus a bit by surprise. He was definitely prepared to talk about Mettaton the entire date (just because of how enraptured he was by the robot), but he smiled happily.

“Oh! Well, I, the GREAT Papyrus, am quite the skeleton and cool dude! I love puzzles, making them and solving them, along with cooking! Especially spaghetti! I also love my brother! No matter how much of a lazybones he is! It’s my dream to get into the Royal Guard!” He said, saying some things on impulse. Mettaton blinked some before giving a small giggle.

“That’s quite a lot, Papy. Very nice.” He said. Then, he thought about the last thing the skeleton said. “Wait, you want to be in the Royal Guard?”  
“Indeed, I do!” Papyrus said, smiling some. Mettaton felt a little unsure about that, but he didn’t want to bring the other down. So, he just gave a smile and a nod.

“I see. I’m sure you can do it!” He told him. At this, Papyrus’ face seemed to fall. 

“Nyeh…thanks, Mettaton.” He said. Fearing he said something wrong, Mettaton sat up a little straighter.

“Wait, are you okay? Did I say something?”

“Oh! It’s not your fault, don’t worry! It’s just that…I don’t think I’m ever going to get into the Royal Guard.”

“…What? Why not? You’re the Great Papyrus! And you seem pretty strong!”

“Well, it happened while we were still in the underground. I introduced Frisk to Undyne and they had some kind of bonding time that was weird. But….I heard them talking about me. Undyne said I was…‘too nice’.”

Papyrus sighed, frowning some. This didn’t please Mettaton in the slightest. Seeing Papyrus so sad would likely make anyone feel shitty, even if they weren’t the cause of it.

Mental Note: Blast Undyne into oblivion later.

“So, she’s been keeping it from me, telling me that our cooking lessons are training me for the Royal Guard training. I keep doing them with her because I find them fun, but still. Sans knew and he didn’t tell me about it either.”

Mental Note #2: Sans too.

Mettaton frowned, reaching over and putting his hand over Papyrus’, causing the skeleton to blush and look up at the robot. “I’m really sorry, Papy. Don’t listen to them. If Undyne let you into the guard, I know you’d be one of the best! No, THE best!” He said. The skeleton blushed further from the compliment, smiling some as he seemingly cheered up. And that made Mettaton feel a whole lot better.

“Thanks, Metta!” He said happily as he unconsciously gave the robot a nickname. That made Mettaton blush for some reason. He usually gave nicknames, but he wasn’t used to getting them. 

“I assure you, it’s no problem….hey, I have an idea. I’m going to take you somewhere after our dinner.” He said, smiling. Papyrus blinked, looking intrigued by the robot’s words.

“Sounds good to me!”

So, as soon as they finished their conversation, their food came. Papyrus ordered spaghetti, of course, while Mettaton simply had a salad. Afterwards, Papyrus paid for it, after coaxing Mettaton into letting him do so, and they left the restaurant. 

“So! Where to?” Papyrus asked, pretty excited. Night had fallen at this point, showing a pretty night sky. The robot smiled, taking his hand.

“Come with me! It’s not far!” Mettaton replied, beginning to walk in one direction.

So, the couple began walking down the street in a serene silence. Papyrus found it to be quite peaceful and Mettaton thought to himself. He was always striking poses or being loud for no reason, just because that’s how he usually acted on stage or just in general. But, he realized he hadn’t been doing much of it on the date or with Papyrus in general. He felt more…at ease…with the skeleton. Quite the new feeling, if he said so himself. He always felt like he had something to prove, but he was way more relaxed with him. He could get used to being with him. This was much better than he imagined-

“Um, Mettaton? Where are we going?”

Mettaton was snapped out of his thoughts when Papyrus spoke up. Damn, he’d been spacing out too much. He walked past where he wanted to go. He gave a nervous chuckle.

“Sorry about that, darling. Guess I got too carried away. It’s a little bit back.”

“Oh, that’s okay! I like walking!”

The robot chuckled and then turned them around, beginning to walk back to his true destination. Since he was paying attention this time and he was walking more briskly, they were there in no time. It seemed to be a forest, but there was some thick brush. Mettaton approached them, not intending to stop. Papyrus began to question it, but Mettaton gave his hand a squeeze to assure him that he knew what he was doing. He went to a specific part in the brush, moving the branches and going through them. Soon enough, they were on the other side.

The place beyond was a pretty hilltop, having nice, lush grass. It seem pretty isolated, considering the fact it was kind of hidden and closed off. The best part is that it gave them the best view of the starry night sky upon sitting down. Mettaton led Papyrus over, sitting them both down. Papyrus looked up in the sky, seemingly amazed.

“Wowie…this is beautiful!” Papyrus said, grinning brightly after a few seconds. Mettaton smiled softly.

“I know, right? I often come here when I need some time to relax and wind down from stress or other things.” He commented.

“How long have you been coming here?”

“Maybe a few months now. Pretty nice find.” 

The skeleton and the robot shared a few silent, serene minutes just staring into the sky. Before they knew it, it was getting much later. The others were probably wondering where they were at this point. They both turned to one another at the same time.  
“The others are probably wondering where we are right now.” Mettaton said, smiling some. Papyrus nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, you’re right. I’m sure they want to know how it went.” 

“Right, right. We’ll have to come here again sometime.” Mettaton alluded to a second date right then and there.

“Most definitely! That sounds very enjoyable!”

Hell yeah. But, Papyrus stood up, offering Mettaton his hand. The robot took it, standing up with the other’s assistance. And, with that, the two walked out of the area and forest hand in hand.

The two walked and talked, Papyrus walking Mettaton back to the robot’s home. He insisted upon doing so, even though Mettaton constantly said he didn’t have to. But, upon arriving, the two gave a smile to the other.

“Well, this was very fun, Papy dear! I’m glad we decided to do it!” 

“Oh, me too! I had a magnificent time!”

Mettaton blushed a pale pink, looking down. He took a deep breath. He didn’t move his gaze to look at the skeleton, but began to speak.

“Papyrus. I know this is moving a bit fast.” He started. Papyrus tilted his skull.

“Mettaton? Are you alright..?”

“To be honest, I’ve had my eye on you for the longest time. And being with you today has made me the happiest I’ve been for a while. I know we JUST had our first date and everything, but would…would you be my boyfriend?”

Silence. Though it only last a second or two, it seemed like an eternity for the robot. He didn’t even feel as confident as one might think he would at the moment. He was actually quite afraid and expecting a rejection.

“Mettaton. Look at me.” Papyrus said. Mettaton took a deep breath and looked up at the skeleton. His eye sockets seemed to be glowing. 

“I, the GREAT Papyrus, promise to be the best boyfriend ever!” He said, sounding pretty damn determined. Mettaton stared at him before happily laughing and then hugging him tightly, but not trying to crush his bones. 

“Oh, Papy~! You’ve made me such a happy monster!”

The two embraced for a while before letting go, even though they didn’t want to. Mettaton was wearing a bright smile.

“Now, I’ll let you get back to your brother. I’m sure he’s wondering where you are right about now.” He said. Papyrus grinned.

“Yes, I’d imagine Sans would be sleeping on the couch waiting for me around now!” He said. Mettaton gave a light laugh.

“Right, right. We’ll do this again real soon, Papy. I promise~!” He said. Then, he leaned forward and gave the skeleton a peck on his teeth. “See ya, darling~!”

Papyrus realized he had been standing there for a few seconds after Mettaton kissed him and closed the door. His cheekbones were flushed orange and then he felt like he could jump a mile into the air. He began to speed home, using his excitement to his advantage. Why? Not to let everyone know he was alright. Well, that too, but that wasn’t the main thing. He had to begin planning the next date and making sure it perfectly. Did he know when it was going to happen? No, but…

That was beside the point.


End file.
